1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an iron and more particularly to an iron which is designed and configured specifically for infant or children's clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Irons are well known in the art and are universally used for efficiently pressing and removing wrinkles in clothing. The iron has been so successful and popular that the commercial industry has fabricate irons which are engineered to perform a specific task. For instance, for the frequent traveler there exists a compact and portable iron, for the seamstress--a sewing steamer, and for those who are forgetful--an iron which turns off when not in use.
The uses for the iron are many, and each is effective. Some irons exist which perform a multiplicity of task, such as the iron disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,859 issued to Davidson. In this patent there is disclosed a combined flatiron and integral creaser. The device comprises a downward facing lower soleplate and a second downward facing ironing surface located thereabove. A gap is located between the soleplate and second ironing surface for receiving the desired material to be creased. This device is designed to allow the user to use the soleplate for conventional ironing while the second plate will allow the user to crease the garment.
As seen, the iron is an extremely essential, advantageous, and valuable tool which has been welcomed in almost every home in the United States. However, previous efforts do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing an iron which can successfully press infant or children's clothing. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.